1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for correcting spinal and pelvic abnormalities, and more particularly to a device and method for correcting non-structural scoliosis.
2. Related Art
Non-structural scoliosis is defined as a lateral curvature of the spine not associated with a structural alteration of the spine. Such aberrant curvatures of the spine not only disfigure a person but may also be associated with severe pain.
Most currently accepted methods of treatment of scoliosis focus on the spine. In an attempt to halt the progression of scoliosis, physical electro-therapy, spinal manipulation and/or thoraco-lumbar exercises may be prescribed to stimulate, strengthen and mobilize the spine. Additionally, treatments of progressive or moderate to severe scoliosis typically include utilization of a brace ("Milwaukee Brace") which must oftentimes be worn for 23 to 24 hours a day.
While all of these treatments have shown some success in temporarily halting or reversing scoliosis, none have been able to produce any long-term correction of this condition. It is the inventor's belief that the main reason for this treatment failure lies in the fact that these therapies are aimed at the spinal curvature itself and not the true etiologic agent of the condition, the pelvis.
It has been determined through x-ray study that aberrant lateral curvatures of the spine can result from aberrant postures of flexion and extension of the innominate bones of the pelvis ("pelvic torque") with associated compensatory rotation of the entire pelvic girdle. Additionally, the pelvis may also be held in an aberrant position of either right or left lateral flexion ("pelvic tilt"). This lateral flexion of the pelvic girdle produces a compensatory opposite lateral-rotary motion into the lumbar or thoraco-lumbar spine, i.e., the laterally flexed spine rotates about its longitudinal axis in the opposite direction of lateral flexion. It is the combination of these aberrant pelvic postures that is believed to produce the various forms of lumbar or thoraco-lumbar scoliosis, as well as any compensatory thoracic or cervico-thoracic spinal changes by altering the associated connective tissue.
To be effective, a treatment regime must therefore affect the altered bio-mechanics of the pelvis and the thoraco-lumbar spine simultaneously. One effective treatment for certain types of scoliosis is the utilization of a heel lift, worn on the side of the scoliotic curvature. Unfortunately, this treatment has several shortcomings. First, it may only be utilized with those altered pelvic configurations producing a certain pelvic torque, i.e., which may be counteracted by the influence of the heel lift to the right or left innominate bone. Additionally, the heel lift affects the altered bio-mechanics of the innominate bones to a much larger degree than the altered bio-mechanics of the spine. Finally, this treatment is only effective while the patient is standing. As the patient sits down, the pelvis and especially the thoraco-lumbar spine are again being subjected to the same altered bio-mechanical connective tissue stresses, usually to a more severe degree than the standing posture.
It would be desirable to have an effective treatment regime which can accomplish correction of both pelvic torque and pelvic tilt associated with scoliosis and which may be utilized in the seated position. The present invention provides such a treatment.